sonic boom
by shadowfan12
Summary: my first sonic story so be nice there is going to be sonamy and tails x sticks :D comment, rate and subscribe
1. Chapter 1

Sonic boom story

Chapter 1

A new world

Sonics pov:

It was just another day chasing robots all the time Eggman has yet again made metal sonic while Eggman is flying next to him. Me, Amy, Tails and Knuckles were chasing after Eggman until we weren't looking where we were going and fell down a dark hole. Me, Tails and Knuckles faceplanted the floor hard while Amy landed on her feet like a ninja.

Tails: "my face kills"

Knuckles: "I think I lost my memory let me check" Knuckles hits his face hard on a wall

Knuckles: "no still got them"

Sonic: "I have to work on my landings more" sonic said while holding his head

Amy: "stop complaining my face doesn't hurt one bit"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles look at Amy like she was crazy

Tails: "why" Tails asked

Amy: "because I landed on my feet and because I am also a ninja"

Sonic: "what"

Amy: "in your language I mean I was born awesome"

Knuckles: "yeah right"

Amy took out her hammer and hit Knuckles on the head

Amy: "that will teach you a lesson"

Sonic and Tails started laughing there heads of at what Amy did then tails stopped laughing and asked

Tails: "where are we?"

Sonic: "good question"

Knuckles looked at the wall and say strange mysterious markings on the wall

Knuckles: "what strange markings

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles look at Amy who was writing the markings in a book

Amy: "come on guys let's get out of this cave"

Sonic: "and how do you know that this place is a cave"

Amy: "because the markings say so"

Sonic: "…"

Amy: "can we go now"

Tails: "sure"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were walking in the dark cave trying to find a way out until they say a light that shone around Amy making sonic look at her in amazement.

Sonic: in head "damn she is beautiful"

Tails and Knuckles then look at sonic.

Tails: "sonic why are you looking at Amy like that"

Knuckles: "does sonic have a crush on Amy"

Sonic then snaps out of his trance.

Tails and Knuckles: "yup"

After they all left the cave they say lots of high mountains and a massive forest so they decided to explore the new world they found. After a couple of hours they found a house made out of leaves and wood so they decided to see if anyone was home. They was walking up to the house and just as sonic was about to knock a badger opened the door and hit sonic on the head making him fall to ground in pain.

**this is the first chapter of sonic boom**

**it is my first story so be nice :D**

**please comment, rate and subscribe**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meet Sticks

Amy's pov:

When the door opened there was a female badger. The badger looked at us and smiled looking happy to see us

Sticks: "hi you three the name is sticks what's your name"

Amy: "what there are four of us?"

Sonic: "not again this has to be the second time now" sonic said while holding his head in pain while Amy helps him up.

Amy: "that's because it was the second time"

Sonic: "stop doing that"

Amy: "no"

In Tails head: "we have so got to give them a blind date"

Sticks: "want to come in"

Knuckles: "yes"

They all went inside the house and looked around everything was made out of wood except for the TV and sofa

Sticks: "you guys hungry"

Tails knuckles Amy and sonic just nodded their heads in response saying they aren't hungry

Sticks: "then why don't you guys check out the dungeons I'll show you where they are"

Amy: "ok"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all agreed to go to this mysterious place

Sonic: "how long will it take to get their"

Sticks: "a couple of hours"

Amy: "you're kidding right"

Sticks: "not really"

Sonic: "quit winning you know it only takes me seconds I could carry all of you their"

Amy: "so you would carry knuckles there you know he was on steroids"

In Sonics head: "how does she do that" sonic thought to himself

Knuckles: "you are so dead Amy. Since when have I been on steroids?"

Amy: "you look like you have"

Knuckles was just about to punch Amy in the face he got stopped by a hit by the hammer again this time harder.

Amy: "that should teach you to try to punch a girl in the face"

Sticks: "we should get going it is a long way their"

Then out of nowhere Amy was lifted off her feet and carried in bridle style. To her utter shock sonic was carrying her

Amy: "sonic what are you doing"

Sonic: "carrying you because you will just keep talking about you being tired"

Amy: "hey"

Sonic: "it's true"

Just then sonic runs off faster than the speed of sound** (or light XD)** it took sonic seconds to get to the dungeons. He put Amy down and sat next to her waiting for the others

After 2 hours the rest of the gang turned up

Tails: "thanks for waiting"

Sonic: "no prob"

They all went inside and split up sonic went with Amy and tails went with knuckles and sticks. They found each other after a while and were in the centre of the dungeon and found a statue of a snake.

**comment, rate, subscribe**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lyric awakens

**Sorry if you were waiting a long time for me to wright this next chapter **

**But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Normal pov:

Sonic: "what is that?"

Amy: "lyric"

Tails: "have you been researching lyric or something"

Amy: "no I never did"

The gang then look at Amy shocked

Amy: "g-guys I think it was a bad idea to come here"

Sticks: "why"

Amy: "because it was to keep Lyric in"

Then out of know where lyric started to move around. This startled everyone.

Amy: "whose idea was it to come here" Amy said not taking her eyes off of lyric

Knuckles: "it was Sticks idea"

Amy: "oh yeah"

Lyric was then looking around and spotted Amy looking at him. He smirked at her making Amy look frightened.

Amy: "w-why is lyric looking at m-me"

Everyone looked to see what Amy was looking at. Lyric was planning to hurt Amy or something else. Lyric then moved his tail at full force and hit Amy sending her flying and hitting the wall. Amy then blacked out. Sonic was worried about Amy rushed over to her and put her in his arms

Sonic: "guys we have to get out of here"

They all look at sonic then lay their eyes on Amy who was unconscious so they nod their head in response. They run as fast as they can out of the dungeon sonic still has Amy in his arms while they run back to Sticks house.

**Ok guys this is the 3****rd****chapter. Again sorry it took too long to upload.**

**Comment, rate, subscribe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Oh before I forget comment me if you want shadow to be in this story. Thanks**

They find out

Normal pov:

Two hours later

Tails and the rest of the gang had just made it back to the hub well sonic made it back in just two seconds because of how worried he was.

Tails: "what do you think sonic is doing?"

Knuckles: "who knows?"

Sticks: …

They went inside to find Amy on the sofa awake she had bandages on her left arm and also on her head where it was bleeding

Sonic: "hey guys"

Tails: "did you find out how Amy knows lyric"

Sonic: "I asked her but I can't get a word out of her"

Amy: "that's because I will never tell you"

Sonic: "God damn it"

Sonic then walked up to Amy and sat next to her

Sonic: "guess I have to hug it out of you"

Amy: "wait wha-"

Amy was then cut off by sonic giving her a hug. She tried to pull away but sonic was too strong so she gave in

Sonic: "you gonna tell me now"

Amy: "fine he killed my parents"

Sonic: "how he was in there for 1000 years"

Amy: "he escaped 6 years ago"

Sonic: "now you tell me"

Amy was still in Sonic's arms, she was really enjoying being close to him then her eyes start to get heavy and she fell asleep

**Chapter 4 is up**

**Comment, rate, subscribe**


End file.
